Adopted By Satan
by kissedbykai-again
Summary: Kai Hiwatari mumbled a curse as he sunk back down the loveseat. Out of billions of people in the earth, he was the one chosen. Some one really hates him up there, aside from being on the brink of losing his inheritance and getting kicked out from school, here was another problem. Lucifer smiled at him and said in a low haunting voice, "Congratulations, Kai. You just hit jackpot."
1. PROLOGUE

**ADOPTED BY SATAN**

**DISCLAIM: **Story fictional. No violent reactions from overly zealous religious people please. Recognized characters are not mine, of course. Thank you.

**Prologue**

We all know the story of Adam and Eve and how they disobeyed God and wrecked havoc up to now, and how they were exiled from the beautiful garden of evil. And all of this mess was because of Satan.

But we can't really blame him, he was just lonely.

Lucifer or Satan as the world knows him sauntered slowly into the hall where Gabriel, the right hand of God, was waiting. He didn't like this monthly visit by Gabriel, questioning him about his next plans of pure evil. He wasn't evil, really. Maybe just a bit misunderstood, but he didn't want to take over the world. He simply wanted God's attention and where did that get him? Down here at the fiery pits of the earth and hated by every living soul.

"Hot morning, isn't it, Gabriel?" He greeted as he took the seat in front of the archangel. "I'm feeling a light flutter in my chest upon seeing you."

"Must be indigestion." Gabriel said, amused.

"How is Jesus?" Lucifer said, trying to be civil. "I'd bet my hot ass he is as happy as a bee right now, basking in all of God's attention." He pulled out a small silver bell from his robe. "Are you hungry?"

"Quite famished, thank you."

Lucifer rang the bell four times before a weird looking creature hurried into the hall. He had seven big eyes and four hands, and his skin was red as Santa's coat.

"Do you want roasted pig, Gabriel? It's today's special." Lucifer said, smiling. "It's my favorite."

"God prohibits ingestion of pigs, you know that. That won't get you back into his good graces." Gabriel said, and then quickly turned to the seven-eyed creature, "I'll have some milk shake and a clubhouse sandwich please."

"I'll have the same." Lucifer said before sending the creature away.

"Where'd you get him?" Gabriel said as he watched as the creature disappeared into the corridor. "Weird looking thing."

"I made him." Lucifer said with a smug smile. "I know he isn't perfect, unlike God's creations, but isn't he cute?"

"You have to stop making them. They scare the hell out of the humans." Gabriel scolded.

"And they make such good movies out of them, Gabriel. Humans, ugh, want a contradiction. I hate them but I want them at the same time. It's like I want to kill them all so that they'd all end up down here with me."

"Anyway, I'm here to check your agenda for the month. Spit it out." Gabriel said as he raised his staff and rested the opposite tip on Lucifer's chest. His bright blue eyes full of determination since it was always hard to make Lucifer say the truth. "I want to leave as much as you want me to leave."

Lucifer chuckled, "Why can't take the heat?" The staff on his chest was push more painfully. "Easy, Right. Remember you are in my domain. Calm yo ass. Can't we talk this over lunch?"

"You better start talking, Left."

"Okay. I'm planning on having a son."

Gabriel froze. "W-what?"

"Are you deaf?! I'm having a son. And you're a godfather." Lucifer said, as he pushed the Angel's staff aside and shook his hand, "Ain't that great? I'm as excited as you are when you had Jesus."

Gabriel slapped Lucifer's hand away. "T-that's an abomination! You are not allowed to have a son!" He stood up and started waving his wings around. "This is – this is."

"A miracle, Right." Lucifer finished, smiling. "There is nothing else you can do. He is being born right now, as a human. The rule still goes, Gabriel, you cannot harm a human."

Gabriel flushed as he realized the horror Lucifer did this time. Damn they should've made this daily visits to make sure Lucifer stays out of trouble. "I'm leaving. You can send me the sandwich." With that he was enveloped by a bright light and was gone.

The seven-eyed creature hurried into the room carrying two plates of sandwiches and two tall glasses of milk shakes. Carefully he placed them on the coffee table and with a respectful bow, he left.

Lucifer smiled. This was the happiest he has ever been for quite a while. He took a sip from his milk shake and muttered, "You will not harm my son."

* * *

**HELLO! YES I'M BACK! :) Things will heat up, don't worry! R and R? :) And oh yeah, since I just return to FFN world, recommend me some good stories please. TTYL! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kai Hiwatari frowned as he walked through the noisy hallway of his school for the third time this morning. This is exactly why he insisted on having a private tutor at the comfort of his home but of course, his Grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, didn't want his grandson to be comfortable so he enrolled him here instead.

St. Louis Private School for Boys located at the Western Part of Russia, nearing Estonia. With an estimated population of 5,000 male students each year, another one joined the pack.

"Kai, hey Kai!" Tyson Granger called as he pushed though the thick crowd, who were all heading out for lunch. "Where are you going? Caf is the other way. You are not going to eat in your room again are you?"

Tyson caught up with Kai as they exited the 1961 main building through the fire exit. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Tyson said as he gripped Kai's shoulders.

Kai stopped walking and glared at Tyson. For Kai, Tyson was probably the most annoying classmate he ever had. They've been paired as lab partners for two years now and it has always been a recipe for disaster. Although Kai doesn't admit it, he has slowly been considering Tyson as his closest friend.

"Do I look like I care, Tyson?" Kai seethed then carried on with his walk towards the dorms.

"Oh, fine, you antisocial you." Tyson said, smiling. He was used to Kai snapping at him and telling him to leave because that's just Kai being, well, Kai. "I'm just at the cafeteria. Text me if you want anything. Don't want you to starve."

Kai smirked and slowly turned around. "Just admit it. You have no one to eat lunch with."

Tyson flushed. "Uh-Well, of course I do, Kai! I'm the friendliest person here!" He chuckled, "You're the one who don't have anyone to eat lunch with."

Kai continued on smirking before he turned around and left Tyson grumbling. Typical Tyson, always acting so strong and cheerful.

The dorm was as empty as a deserted town. There were papers all over the hallway and cans of sodas. A boy's dorm, indeed. Slowly, Kai made his way to the third floor, West Wing, Room 53A. The door on 52A opened causing Kai to drop his keys.

"Oh, sorry." Brooklyn Kingston greeted as he slowly closed his door behind him. "No more classes?"

Kai shook just shook his head in response and picked up his keys. "See you later, Kai!" Brooklyn said before he walked towards the staircase at the other end. Kai stared at the back of Brooklyn for a while before he turned the knob and got into his room.

He crashed into his soft bed immediately and covered himself with the blankets. He wasn't feeling well today. He caught sight of a picture of his parents on his bedside table and the ache he always felt since he was seven, resurfaced.

What was wrong with him?

Why can't he just get over it and move on already?

He can't even remember them clearly now and yet, he ached for their touch and warm hugs. You'll never hear him admit it but he has always been envious of Tyson's family. They had a close bond, while his family was the complete opposite.

Voltaire Hiwatari detested his existence but he had no other choice when Kai's parents both died in that freaky car accident ten years ago, Voltaire had took Kai into his care. He always went on and on into nagging Kai that he should be thankful for Voltaire's kind heart for taking a bastard like him into his care.

Kai pushed the memory aside and forced himself to go to sleep. In sleep was where he found his solitude.

Tyson Granger was the youngest of three siblings so he wasn't used to having no one to eat lunch with or any meal of the day for that matter. Tyson walked back into the cafeteria with slumped shoulders, and made his way into the long line of hungry students.

Kai was being weird for these past two weeks. He was less talkative than his usual emo-sulkiness-I-hate-the-world attitude, and most of the time, he kept to himself in his room. So Tyson being the good friend that he was brought this up with the School's Guidance Counselor last week.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Granger." Miss Harriet Cook greeted as she took the seat directly in of the Tyson. Her floppy moussed blonde hair bounced on her small shoulder as she moved, her hand placed perfectly on her lap and an open expression telling Tyson that she really was interested.

"I think Kai has a problem." Tyson started, fidgeting with his thumbs. "You see, he's been distant and he keeps to himself lately."

"What is your relationship with Kai, if I may?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh, we're friends."

"What was he like before you noticed that he's being distant?" She probed on, still smiling. Her smile was getting kind of creepy.

"He is naturally silent and he doesn't socialize much but before he used to eat lunch with me and talk about a few topics and he'd argue with me." Tyson explained, sounding alarmed, "But now, he doesn't eat lunch with me anymore. He just goes straight to his room during lunch and after afternoon classes. He doesn't even tell me that I'm stupid. He just shuts up. Indifferent."

She was about to say something but Tyson cut her off, "And oh yeah, he seems to be lost in his thoughts. And there was one time when I was studying for a really hard Calculus test, so I went down to the vending machines for a Coke at three thirty in the morning and Kai was there. Mumbling to himself."

Tyson stood up from his seat, grabbed Miss Harriet's shoulders and shook her. "And then, he started punching the machine. Oh God, it was horrifying. So I jumped out of the corner and screamed 'What are you doing, Kai?' and then he stopped and he seemed confused. Without a word, he went back up into his room again."

Miss Harriet offered Tyson a nervous smile before she patted his shoulders, "Please, let go of me Tyson."

Tyson smiled sheepishly. "Oh sorry, I was just getting into the story."

Miss Harriet cleared her throat and said, "What are you ordering for lunch, Tyson?"

"Huh?"

"HELLO! EARTH TO TYSON!"

"MOVE THE LINE, BUDDY. You're not the only one who's hungry here."

"Huh?" Tyson mumbled as he focused on the spatula being waved in front of him "Wha-what?"

"What are you getting, Kid?" The fat man asked, as he placed the spatula back under the counter.

"HURRY UP TYSON OR I WILL SOCK THAT TRAY IN YOUR MOUTH!" Gary warned as his palms formed into fists. "Don't tell me to calm down, Rei! He's been standing there dazing for ten minutes! And I'm hungry!"

"Shut up, Buddha." Tyson snapped and quickly regretted it.

Gary let out a low growl as he grabbed Tyson by the collar, ready to pummel a fist into his face. "What did you call me, small fry?" He hissed, "Say it again, I didn't quite catch it."

"STOP IT, GARY!" Rei Kon intervened trying to pull Gary away. "Calm down, okay? Sheesh!"

Gary pushed Tyson into the counter, knocking his tray to the floor. "You're saved today, Granger."

Tyson gulped and quickly ordered a plate of fries, double cheese burger and a soda. Maybe eating lunch at the dorms wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Kai woke up groggy and sweating. Bright orange light filled his room signaling that he had missed his afternoon classes yet again. What was wrong with him? He wasn't that much interested in learning anymore, he just wanted to be left alone by all.

It was as if the universe was dedicated on making Kai's life miserable as hell, his phone rang.

He prayed to God that it wasn't Tyson, wailing to him just like the last time.

It was not but when he read the caller I.D. he wished that it was Tyson instead. "Kai." He said as he placed the device against his ear, "Yes, classes are over. Right now? I have to do something … Okay. I'll be there. Bye."

Kai wanted to just punch and smash everything but he kept his cool. Damn it! A dinner with Voltaire, he'd rather hang himself. He couldn't stand being in the same room with his grandfather maybe it was because every time Voltaire had Kai within earshot, he was insulted and belittled.

As a young boy, of course, Kai did all that he could to impress his grandfather. He studied all night for quizzes and examinations, and he made friends with people who were somebody in the world, he participated in quiz bees and as well as sports. He was the smartest in his year, but of course, Voltaire just insulted him saying that it was a low standard school.

_God, why didn't they just take me to an orphanage instead?_ He thought as he fiddled with his phone, internally debating whether to call Tyson or not. Voltaire said to bring a friend.

He had no choice.

He didn't want to call Tyson though, he'd seem too desperate. He opted to text.

**Hey Tyson, want to have dinner with me?**

Delete. That sounded so wrong in so many ways.

**Voltaire wants me to bring a friend for dinner. Are you available?**

Oh hell no. Delete. Kai wouldn't admit that Tyson was considered as a friend, of course. That would completely ruin his reputation. Oh God, how do you invite a guy to dinner?

**Do you want free food?**

Kai smirked. Okay, this was acceptable. It doesn't sound so gay. It doesn't seem like Kai really wants to bring Tyson as a friend. It was Kai-ish enough. And he was sure that Tyson would not pass out on free food.

**Where? **was Tyson's reply.

**Dress nice. C U 7pm****at the lobby.**

Putting his phone aside, he decided to take a cold shower to cool his nerves. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"WHERE IS THE FOOD?" Tyson squealed as he raced down the stairs and playfully punched Kai on the shoulders. "I can't believe you asked me out on a date. Finally getting out of the closet huh?"

Kai cringed at the thought and turned to glare at Tyson. What idiotic ideas was he having in that small brain of his now? "Shut it, Tyson. I didn't want to bring you but I ha-" Kai started but he was cut off when he noticed a small bruise on Tyson's cheek bone. Did he get into a fight? "What happened to you?"

Tyson chuckled, "Oh it's nothing, I-I-ugh, dropped my shave and I hit my cheek on the sink." He scratched his head, "Pretty stupid huh?"

Kai knew he was lying but he let it go. It wasn't his business anyway. "Voltaire wanted me to bring a frie-someone for dinner." Kai said as they both made their way out of the dorm. "You were the only one who replied."

"Oh. That's okay! It's not like you have lots of friends, you know." Tyson replied, amused. "I actually made a friend today. You know, Rei Kon of the higher year? Yeah, I met him at the cafeteria today. He was nice. I was actually afraid of him before, but yeah, he's cool."

Tyson looked at Kai expectedly. Kai sighed before he asked in a monotone voice, "What happened next?"

"Well, this guy, Gary was being angry because I took so long to order –"

_Typical._ Kai thought as they stopped and sat on the bus. He glanced at his wrist watch, five more minutes until the bus arrives.

"-and then I called him Buddha so yeah, that might have ticked him off. Rei Kon came between us and told Gary to calm down." Tyson continued, using his cap to fan his face. "Gary did and he left muttering to himself. After I ordered and found a seat, Rei came to apologize. He said Gary was going through something so he was easily irritated."

Tyson stretched his legs and sighed. "Maaaan, I was scared shit. If it wasn't for Rei, that giant fist would've flattened my face now. And you won't have anyone to bring to dinner. You owe him one too."

"Whatever." Kai mumbled as he dusted his pants and stood up. The bus was rounding the corner. "Let's go."

Tyson followed Kai inside the bus and they both sat at the last seats. Next topic on Tyson's long list was Advanced History class, which Kai had missed because he overslept. He started talking about the World War II and how one bullet started it all.

To be polite, Kai answered "Really?", "Then?" and "That's great." once in a while.

"Hey Kai," Tyson said, leaning out the window, "I think we just passed your street."

Kai opened his eyes and grunted. "Let's go." He snapped and then he approached the driver who let them off immediately. Kai couldn't believe that he fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

"Hey Kai," Tyson started as they walked down the empty pathway across the Village's park. "Are you okay?"

Kai glanced at Tyson and raised a brow. "What do you mean?" He asked, socking his hands inside his jacket's side pockets.

Tyson sighed. "Well, I mean, you've been kind of lost in space lately. Is something bothering you?"

Kai grunted. Tyson was the last person he thought that would notice. Well, they have spent two years as – friends. "It's nothing." Kai replied as they stopped in front of a three-story old Victorian house. "We're here."

* * *

Milk Shake by Kelis was playing as the two walked towards the house. Expensive cars and people in dresses and tuxes walked together with Kai and Tyson towards the foyer, where Voltaire was standing to greet his guests.

"Seriously?" Tyson said, chuckling. "Your grandfather plays Milk Shake as a background music. Radical!"

Kai grunts as they step up the steps.

"Kai," Voltaire greets him, smiling. He envelops Kai in a quick hug before he turned to Tyson. "You must be Kai's friend. Welcome to our humble abode."

Kai raises a brow. What's wrong with Voltaire? "Tyson, this is Voltaire Hiwatari, my grandfather." Kai introduced the two, "Voltaire, this is Tyson Granger."

"Granger huh? Are you in any way related to the Granger Archeologist?" Voltaire asked, crossing his arms on his puffy chest. "He's inside with his other son, Hiro."

"Really?" Tyson beamed, "Can I go see them?" It's been two months since he last seen them. Why didn't they visit him at school though? It must be Hiro's doing.

Voltaire gestured to the open doors. Tyson glanced at Kai and said, "I'll be right back, Dude!" before he rushed inside, eager to see his family.

"Kai," Voltaire said, "Come with me. I have something to discuss with you."

"Who's playing the music?" Kai asked as he walked behind Voltaire up to the stairs. "It's not your taste."

A low growl escaped Voltaire's lips. "Your cousin is here. He keeps playing these noisy jams." He snapped, stopping at the end of a hall. He opened the last door and stepped inside. "He locked himself inside the control room. I can't get him out. Plus, he spiked some weed on the food he gave me earlier."

Kai smirked as he stepped inside Voltaire's office and closed the door behind him. Kai noticed a coffin on the side of the room. He should've known.

"I need your help." Voltaire said, gesturing to the coffin. "As much as it hurts me to admit it, I can't find what I'm looking for without your – talent, shall we say?"

"I can't." Kai snapped, glancing at the coffin. What was Voltaire looking for anyway? He wanted to know, but he didn't want to help him. But of course, it's not like Voltaire will tell him without getting anything back.

Voltaire glared at him. "Alright, I know what you want, you stupid kid." He said, calmly. He approached the coffin and opened it. The smell of dirt and death filled the room.

Kai froze as he stared at the body in complete disbelief. It hasn't decomposed completely yet, but the stench was unbearable. "What-It's not-Why?" Kai muttered, approaching the opened coffin.

Kai stared the corpse. Its skin has turned black, its cheeks stick to the skull and it no longer had eyes just empty eye sockets. In its hands it held a small box of faded gold and jade.

"It dates back to B.C., but look at it's state. It's not completely decomposed." Voltaire said, smugly. "I've had my scientists analyze this but it was normal. Do you see that small box, Kai? I want that, but I can't take it out of it's grasp. I need you to take the box out of it's grasp."

Kai stared at the box. "What's in the box?"

"A key to hell."

Kai raised a brow. "Why would you want a key to hell?"

Voltaire chuckled. "That's what they call it, Kai. It's a valuable artifact. I want it because I'm going to sell it in the black market. It's not really going to open the gates of hell."

Kai grunted before he turned for the door. "Good luck with that."

"The weird thing about it Kai," Voltaire continued, "The corpse and you have that same necklace around your damn neck. Interested yet?"

Instinctively, Kai touched his hand to the necklace around his neck. It was a 9 rayed sun enclosed in a circle. Kai smirked as he turned back to look at him. "Maybe you should ask your son, since he gave this to me." He said before he stepped out of the room and into the large hall where the party was.

* * *

Tyson was arguing with Hiro, his oldest brother, as Mr. Granger arrived sipping from a glass of red wine. "I love Voltaire's parties." He said, grinning. He swayed from left to right. He placed an arm around Hiro and Tyson. "You see that blonde boobsy girl over there? There! By the buffet table. The one in the yellow dress."

"Yeah, dad." Hiro replied in a bored tone. "If you came here to pick up girls, we could have gone to a bar downtown."

Mr. Granger hiccuped. "I don't want a stripper, Hiro. I have _taste_ and _class_."

Tyson shrugged his dad's arm off his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? You didn't even visit me?" He exclaimed, glaring at his swaying father, who Hiro tried to steady. "I haven't seen you for two months and then the next time I see you, you're drunk and hitting on ugly girls."

Mr. Granger raised a finger, "Watch it, Tyson. It's been a long day." He said, handing the glass of wine to Hiro, "We came here - _ hiccup_ – for business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of." He walked away from his sons and towards the blonde girl in the yellow dress again.

Tyson grumbled as he glared his father's back. "Can't believe I'm related to him."

Hiro chuckled as he pat his brother's back. "Let him be," He said, smiling. "We had a long day at the digging site."

"You didn't tell me you worked for Kai's grandfather." Tyson pouted, crossing his arms. "Why am I always left out?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Oh please, we didn't even know you knew his arrogant grandson, Kai Hiwatari." He said, "Besides, we didn't want to distract you from school."

"Reasons."Tyson snapped, glaring at Hiro. "I'm going to get food to make me feel better."

"Whatever." Hiro dismissed as he went back to staring at the pretty girl in the red dress he'd been eying ever since he came in.

* * *

Kai let out a breath as he stepped inside his old room. Why did he have the same necklace as the corpse did? Ever since he could remember, he always had it around his neck. He once asked his dad about it.

"An old woman gave it to us when we were walking out of the hospital," His dad had said. "She said it was meant for you. And it brings good health and good luck. Your mom, being superstitious, immediately took it and gave it to you."

"Meant for me huh?" Kai mumbled as he crashed into his own bed, which shifted to his weight. He stared at the darkness which enveloped his room. He could hear the music and the people down stairs, but he really wasn't in the mood to socialize. If he could, he'd choose to sleep through this life.

"Kai, you are meant for great things." His mom always used to tell him whenever he felt down. He brought his knees up to his chest and let out sobs. He wanted a mom and he wanted a dad. How could they leave him? Kai sobbed silently as the night passed on.

* * *

Kai woke up to 70 missed calls and 140 messages on his phone. He let out a low groan as he stretched in his bed. He must have fallen asleep. Soft rays of sunlight peeked through his dark curtains; he reached for his phone and started reading the messages. He felt bad that he completely forgot about Tyson, but heck, he probably went with his father and brother.

There were some from Tyson. Some is such an understatement.

**Hey kai, where the hell are you?** was sent twenty times.

**Reply you fuck** was sent seventeen times.

**Did Voltaire lock you up or something? **Ten times.

**Fuck it im leaving **was sent once.

**You dick** was sent twice.

"Overly attached friend." Kai muttered with a smirk, as he tossed the phone into the pillow, which bounced out towards the floor and under the bedside table. He groaned, "Great."

Kai pushed himself off the bed when the door opened and Seamus, their family butler for 25 years came in. He greeted Kai a good morning as he gave Kai a warm bath towel and a clean set of clothes. Kai took the towel and excused himself to the bathroom.

"Do you want bacon, mashed potato and wheat bread or is it toast and sunny side up eggs for breakfast, Master Kai?" Seamus said, from the other side of the door.

"Whichever is easier to cook, Seamus." Kai replied as he took off his shirt. He glanced at his tired face on the mirror. His eyes were a dull color of red and brown, his cheeks had no color in them whatsoever, and his hair was a complete mess of ebony and grey.

"Very well, Master Kai." Seamus replied then seconds later, Kai heard the door outside close.

Kai stepped into the shower and sighed as the warm water hit his bare skin. He never removed his necklace, because it couldn't be removed. The lock was probably jammed or something. He was about to shampoo his hair when he heard someone say, "Talk to me" into his right ear.

He froze and listened for more whispers but none came. Quickly he shampooed his hair and lathered soap into his skin. He rinsed and quickly dried and dressed himself. Crouching down to reach his phone which slid under the bedside table, he froze when he saw it on top of the table inside. It had a new message,

The message said: **Talk to me**

Kai furrowed his brows as he dropped the phone into his pant's pocket. He knew what to do.

* * *

After a fulfilling breakfast of toast, bacon, mashed potato and sunny side up eggs, Kai excused himself from the table where he ate with his cousin, Max, and Voltaire, and sat on the top of the staircase. Sneaking a glance at Voltaire, he watched until the old man left the house in a hurry because he was late for a meeting with Mr. Granger. Kai felt a pang of guilt.

He took out his phone and typed a quick message to Tyson.

**Sorry, I fell asleep in my old room. Just woke up. Where did you spend the night? – Kai**

Kai sent it before he made his way up to his Grandfather's office. Slowly he managed to close the door behind him without any noise; he glanced at the closed coffin and approached it with caution. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. Grunting, Kai lifted up the casket and once again, the room was filled with the smell of dirt and death.

With a deep breath, Kai placed a finger on the corpse's forehead and said, "Hey, wake up." He took a step back and locked the door. You might have thought that he will do some weird chanting, but he wasn't a witch, or warlock. He couldn't remember when it first started but he was always able to talk to the dead.

The corpse let out a loud gulping sound before it pulled itself up with loud cracks from it's worn out bones. Kai noticed that the corpse still didn't let go of the small box. He also noticed that the corpse did have the same necklace as he did.

"K-Kai." The corpse said, hoarsely. It's hollow eye sockets stared at Kai's own eyes. "I have been waiting for you."

Kai furrowed his brows in confusion. "W-waiting for me?" He choked out. How could a corpse aging B.C. know, and much less, waited for him?

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**Ohgosh! Sorry if I took so long to update. I encountered writer's block for a while and then completely forgot about it. Sorry again. Thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I just felt like I had to update when I saw you guys, telling me to continue. Thank you so much again. Kindly leave reviews or follow or fave to give me inspiration to update sooner. :D**


End file.
